Romeo and Cinderella
by Ryouko Akizakura
Summary: "Would you try looking into my heart? It's filled with desire isn't it? But it's not enough, stuff more into it. So hard that you cannot be there anymore, maybe? But that wouldn't make sense." SSM. I do not own Naruto or the lyrics in summary or title.


**Author's Note**: Well, this was my second SasuSaku Month piece. I honestly like this one, because the first one I had before this sucked so much. It was so dark, and I was killing myself over looking for a song, until I turned to my old pal Hatsune Miku. This is my favorite Vocaloid song, so, naturally I would go to it (Secretly a Vocaholic). Anyway, I think this one is a bit random, and kind of awkward, but...Yeah. I was really going for a Fantasy kind of thing, so that's why there are so many references to all of the fairy tales. I wanted to stray from the kind of sexual meaning of the song as much as possible, and yet my favorite word managed to find its way into this story, sadly. But over all, I like this. I think I should use Japanese songs more often. Oh! And if you want to find the lyrics, you'll have to watch the video of the song on YouTube by the user TeamMikuHatsune, because that's where I got the lyrics from. Their English subtitles. They're changed a little bit, obviously, but they are a bit obvious, in my opinion. Anyway, enough about me. Let's get to the good stuff.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or "Romeo and Cinderella" by: Hatsune Miku or whoever wrote it. Regardless of my lack of knowledge, I do not own it.

**Note**: This is my attempt at imitating Tukiko Kinikia's style for her story "Broken", which I absolutely recommend that you read. This story doesn't live up to the high standards hers set for this style, but I tried to put myself into it, and this is the result. Honestly, it isn't all that bad, but there's plenty of mistakes, that I probably couldn't see when I proofread it. Anyway, the point is, _most of the credit for this goes to her_. So, Tukiko, here it is. Sorry I picked a song that kind of ruined the awesomeness of this way of writing songfics. xD But, I couldn't do the angst thing for this! xD

* * *

><p>Was it really a fairy tale? Was it really a dream? Had I really come up with a nightmare as beautiful as that? I lazy opened one of my looking glasses, heaving my heavy eyelid open. It was one o'clock in the morning according to the alarm clock at my bedside. The stars had already risen, the moon hanging in the sky above my back window, as I lifted my head to peer out of the glass doors with groggy eyes. The sprawling jade backyard met my sight, and I smirked slightly.<p>

My family and I lived in a four bedroom, two floor Victorian house on a quaint little street near the center of the village. The neighborhood was fairly quiet, and I got along with a lot of the teenagers my age, so I didn't have to worry about fitting in, which was a nice change. I'd been picked on relentlessly for my pink hair and wide forehead since I could remember, but these kids hardly ever picked at my weak spots. I smiled as a shooting star streaked across the sky behind the moon, my arm tense under my ribs.

Black walls that enclosed my room from the rest of my house billowed with shadows, the same shadows I longed for day after day. I wished I truly was the princess from my dream, held high in a luminous silver tower, with billows of scarlet hair that cascaded down my back in lustrous waves. I pursed my lips, and pouted against my pillow. That wouldn't happen. Not in a million years. I hadn't even been awake for five minutes and I'd already thought of something beyond impossible. That's how my mind worked.

But I did have a potential prince in each and every one of my dreams. I had yet to meet him in my reality, but at the very least, that was good, right? His eyes held the same shadows that embraced me each and every night while I slept. His voice breathed across the surface of my heart as I walked with him in my dreams. His heartbeat pulsed across my mind whenever I blinked my fragile jade eyes. He intoxicated me with every single slight touch across my skin. Of course, I'd fallen for him, but I wasn't sure how he felt about me. This wasn't Romeo and Juliet. But the small part of my heart that still held onto fairy tales and happily ever after knew that my head was wrong. Much as I didn't want to acknowledge it, I didn't want my chance at romance to become a tragedy like Juliet's before it had even started. That wouldn't end well.

The light tapping of rain on my window startled me slightly, as I wrapped my arms around my lacy pillow, sighing as I smiled against the smooth material. I was bound by black lace; the black lace of my heart. I clung to it, and held it close as I had grown up into the young woman I was now. I'd been having thoughts about letting go of it, of letting the borderline that kept my innocence intact come crashing down, but that small part of my heart that I'd dubbed the hopeless dreamer held me back. Once I lost or let go of my black lace, I wouldn't ever get it back. That black lace, it was my lifeblood. I'd grown up with it, and it frightened me to even think about throwing it away. My eyebrows furrowed as I bit my bottom lip. It wouldn't be long now, though. He would come to take me out of here. At least, that's what I was hoping.

The tapping continued, and I wrinkled my eyes in annoyance. That wasn't rain, was it? I swung my legs over my bed and touched my feet to my floor gently, padding across the wooden floor as quietly as possible. I shook my short pink hair out, the straight locks rippling at the action. I hated my hair. I hated how pink it was, but at the same time, I liked it because no one else had the same hair color I did. Strawberry blonde, which sparkled with a rose colored luster most times. Like the blush that covered the sides of my face whenever I thought of him or looked at him. I neared the window, and took a deep breath, reaching for the doors. But my hand never made it.

A black shape rose from the ground, flashing into existence level with my window, before reaching for the window. A hand pushed against the doors, parting them backwards, the glass squares screeching with protest as they swung off their hinges, barely hanging onto the sides of the wall as the shape landed on their feet in my room, the shadows concealing their face. The moonlight glittered through the open window, as the shape sighed. I knew I should have been afraid, or at the very least, I should've been on the defensive, but they didn't seem to have any intention of hurting me. I could see it in the starlight that reflected off of their fathomless irises. My pink hair billowed around the sides of my face, as the wind swirled through the room, free to roam without restraint. I wouldn't stop it. And neither would the stranger in my chamber.

We faced each other evenly, despite the labored breaths that slid in and out of my parted lips. I shifted my stance to an uneasy one, as the right foot of the stranger slid backwards ever so slightly. Would he run? But the left didn't move. I watched the shape's eyes blink once, twice, three times, before the lips trembled as if they wanted to speak. But that would break the unwritten law of silence between us, wouldn't it? My heart pounded in my chest as I waited for the figure to move, to speak, to breathe. But no response came. My eyes fell to the floor. My hands were quivering beside the black lace edges of my pink night gown. The black lace that wrapped around the top and straps of it tightened. Would my heart be caged again?

Regardless of the discomfort I now felt, I managed a shy smile. "Hello there."

"Hn," the figure replied, cloaked by the curtain of darkness that separated us. I longed to reach out, but the quivering in the room beside mine reminded me that my parents had just fallen asleep not more than an hour before me.

I'd bid them goodnight, as it had been high time they'd gone to bed, and had vanished off into my room without another word. I'd been anxious. I'd been anxious to run off into my Wonderland and immerse myself in my onyx eyed knight in shining armor. His arms held me so gently, so tenderly as if he treasured me. I'd slept so soundly nestled like that, with his beating heart inches from my ear as the sounds of the dragon's wings beat through the sky as it patrolled the top of the tower where I was imprisoned. My black lace tightened around my ribs as I came back to myself, reminding me to be a good girl, much to my displeasure. I was sixteen. Why couldn't I live a little?

I crossed my bare legs coyly, and knotted my hands behind my back. "Is there any particular reason why you broke into my room?"

"I came to…Talk," the shape replied smoothly, facing me evenly. I played with the hem of my night gown, my fingers dancing across the top of my left thigh.

"About what?" The shape took a few steps forward, stopping in front of me. I struggled to make out the features of his face, but it was too hard to see, with the darkness hindering my sight like it was. How much farther would he go tonight, I wondered.

"You," he answered, taking my hips in his hands gently as his lips traced the shape of my left ear. His teeth brushed across the surface as he gently touched his lips to my temple, and I flinched.

"Don't bite me," I whispered before I could stop myself. "I don't like bitter things yet."

"I don't like sweet things, so, I guess we're both going to be disappointed," he replied, his voice low and melodic in my ears. I blinked as he lifted me from the floor and wrapped my legs around him carefully, my arms holding his neck loosely. I still couldn't see him, but I knew his voice, his touch. There was something familiar about it, the way it lilted, rose, and fell. The heartbeat against my chest brought pin pricks of remembrance to the surface as well.

"You mean you don't like sweet things like my Mom's cakes that I've been eating?" I answered playfully, his hands cradling my sides tenderly as I mouthed my words against the pulse that rested near his ear. His nod was one smooth motion, poetry in all aspects.

"I've never tried them, but I've been curious as to how sweet they actually are," he replied quietly, his voice flowing across my mind softly. My eyes widened against his temple, the smell of ripe crimson apples flowing into my nose. Orchard? Who was this person?

"You mean you've never heard of them?" I asked lightly, pulling my head back to look into the shadowed eyes. The shape blinked, and I thought I saw the corner of their lips flicker upward into a faint smile. I let my eyes fall into a knowing expression, my lips parting slightly. I didn't believe that. But I wouldn't argue. "Well, I've been eating them nonstop for the past few days now."

"Hn," they whispered back, taking a careful glance at the wall after they finished speaking. I nodded once, and smiled back. What was wrong with me? A stranger had just broken into my room, and I was talking to them like they were my best friend. I couldn't help it. I felt like I knew this person, somehow. The feelings were…recognizable. "I can smell them on you."

"You're that close?" I murmured gently, despite the rising fear inside me. How close was he? I could feel his hands on my lower back, holding me lightly, but I couldn't feel his face anywhere near mine. Surely that's where the smell would come from, right?

"Tch, you wish." My eyes widened for a split second. Onyx eyes flashed in front of my line of sight. The way he spoke just then, reminded me of someone in my English class at school. Someone who really, _really_ irritated me. But, this was different. I watched the shape of his jaw swing out to the left, averting his eyes from mine, despite the fact that I couldn't see them. Shyness?

"Are you…Blushing?" A snort answered my question. I narrowed my eyes, and smirked knowingly. "You are, aren't you?"

"Why do you care?" I leaned forward, the face in front of me jerking backwards in surprise. I smiled gently, and closed my eyes slightly. Instinct guided me this time. A whim echoed in my veins, pulling the threads of warmth and light together in my heart. I would find out who this person was by the end of the night. I knew that. And if this person was that boy from my English class, then he'd know this one fact about me.

"I've been longing, just like the princess from the fairy tale we have to read for English," I answered softly, my lips against his ear. His eyes blinked. Once. Only once. No other reaction took place. He wasn't the boy from my English class then.

"You mean…Cinderella?" My eyes closed slowly, as I tightened my grip on him slightly. A soft smile curled my lips up. So he knew. But I still wasn't sure. But at least I knew he was from English, or had the same teacher. "That's so lame."

"Don't you ever wish that time would stop as if by magic, and you could have your first kiss with a person before the evil villain found you?" I asked playfully, smiling against his temple. "I am a girl, you know."

"Only girls cherish things like Cinderella and fairy tales," he scoffed, turning to the left again. I snorted, and reached up with my hands gently, taking his face in my palms lightly.

"Maybe, but I have other wishes too," I replied wistfully. His eyes opened, their irises, though invisible to my human eyes, glittered in the darkness. The stars shimmered into my jade looking glasses, brightening my smile in the moonlight. "I want to run away like Juliet, and escape the trivial and petty problems of this life. And I would only do it for my one true love."

"You're a hopeless romantic, aren't you?" I resisted the urge to holler all about how romantic that would be, but then again, if he was who I thought he was, this man was expecting that. But why all of the secrecy though? Why not come to my house during the day, when I could see who I was giving all of my secrets to? I smiled. I guess this was part of the magic, the mystery.

"I have to be!" I exclaimed in a sudden whispered outburst. "I am a girl, remember?"

"That doesn't mean you have to believe in stupid fairy tales," he countered. "Why not believe in reality?"

"I do believe in reality," I answered softly, blinking my eyes closed. It was true. I did. Reality bound me to the ground, when I longed to lose myself in the clouds. Practicality was too boring. "I promise I'll become a good girl tomorrow then."

"What?" Confusion. Why was I hoping that he was the boy from my English class? Was there something wrong with me? Physically? Mentally? Emotionally? Was I suffering from some mental disorder, was something messing with my mind? But this feeling wasn't coming from my head.

"I'm sorry, I said something kind of random and out of place," I whispered back, blinking my eyes centimeters from his. "Forgive me."

"Hn," he replied smoothly, copping a slight smile in response. I sighed, and smiled back, the moonlight dancing across his dimmed features. I could barely make out a black streak that cut across what seemed to be flawless skin on the left side of his face, and one intense onyx eye. But as quickly as that vision had come, it vanished, lost the blanket of stars forever. "I have a question."

"What is it?" I drawled, blinking once more. He blinked nervously, as if he was struggling to find the right words.

"Black lace…" I smiled.

"It protects and holds me. That's a good thing, wouldn't you agree?" I leaned even closer, mouthing my next words against his ear coyly. "Though tonight, it's not as strong as it usually is."

"What does that mean?" he asked, slightly annoyed. I smiled faintly. How far would he go tonight, I wondered. For the second time.

My voice was soft, and laced with my heart's threads that the warmth and light had woven together earlier inside my chest. Those threads…I was beginning to realize what they were now. "What do _you_ think it means?"

"You've asked me this question before," he replied so quietly, I'd only just heard it. I blinked, and thought back on my various confrontations with the boy from English class. I couldn't recall his name, for I'd never asked. And whenever his name was called, I was always boiling from one of his insults that he'd flung my way. But had that been just a mask to hide his true feelings? And what about mine?

One memory in particular poked out at me. "So badly that I hit you…So badly that it hurt…"

"You remember now?" I turned back to the stranger in my arms, and opened my eyes.

Everything clicked into place. My feelings. The insults. The pain. The anger. The dreams. I knew the answer now. It felt as if I'd known all along, that I'd been fighting my own heart without even knowing it. With each shred of doubt, with each self-abusive thought, I'd been fighting the feelings that I'd wished for, the feelings that would allow me to find that one person I'd want to spend the rest of my life with. Or…In simple terms, to fall in love with. I was certain now that this was the person I argued with day after day, the same person that I would see later on in the day, seeing as it was now 1:15 in the morning. But I didn't care. I was happy that I'd finally realized it; how much he meant to me.

Before now, I'd always thought that he'd been a burden, an annoying aspect of my day that would always come whether I wanted it to or not. But of course I'd never admit that aloud. My tongue trembled behind my lips as I lifted myself to be eye level with him, my eyes hesitant, and slightly afraid. What would the consequences of this be? Would my borderline of black lace come crashing down? Would I not be protected anymore? Would I be lost to the world of love and romance once I made my next move? Was it impossible? I bit my bottom lip. I knew that this was a bad idea, but I had to know. I was curious as to what his reaction would be. And the only way to find out was to go with it. So, I kissed my heart farewell, and watched it lift off in my hands with unfurled wings.

"I'm in love with you," I admitted quietly, the eyes in front of me widening. He made no noise, he stayed perfectly silent. So I continued. "You coming here tonight…Helped me realize it." I lifted my eyes, and smiled brightly in the starlight. "So take me away, my knight in shining armor. So far that this life won't ever find us."

"Your heartbeat sounds just like the one in the book," he answered softly, my eyes widening in surprise. He could hear my heart?

"I can't see you," I replied quietly. His eyes blinked once.

"I know." I smiled faintly, and unwrapped my arms from his neck and sides, touching my feet to the floor beneath me lightly, lest to avoid waking the adults in the next room over. They wouldn't be happy about my harboring someone in my bedroom. They'd be furious, especially with my current state.

"Why don't you try finding me?" I suggested, taking a step backwards. He watched, as I sat down on my bed and laid backwards. I knew full well that he knew where I was. But…There was one location that he didn't know. Couldn't know. "Before bad dreams haunt me again."

"I can see you," he answered, taking a step toward me. I let my heart pound in my chest as he came closer.

I felt so childish. I felt like I was a five year old girl, dreaming of being swept off her feet like Cinderella. And to be honest, instead of shrinking from this feeling of childish joy, I embraced it. Surely Cinderella did the same thing when the noblemen held her slipper to her foot? I would do the same. I would give my heart to him completely. I would let him hold me as close to his beating pulse as he could. I would let him press his lips into my hair as tenderly as if he were kissing a baby flower. I would enjoy all of the feelings that would surge through my veins at the contact. I wouldn't hide. I wouldn't run. I would hold the emotion close, closer than my own soul, and let them roam free. I owed my heart that much. It had kept believing while I had lost faith.

"Then come," I whispered, urging him to move. He complied.

His footsteps were light against the wooden floor, as he took a few steps toward me. I rolled over onto my side, and smirked against my pillow, the covers tangled around my legs. My black lace tightened. My heart's wings beat against the ebony cage desperately, a small flicker of pain flashing through my eyes. I wouldn't surrender tonight. Not with my knight here. His hands found my upturned hip, and the light strokes of fingertips traced the material of my night gown, running up the left side of my torso, soft as a whisper. I smiled as the ethereality of the contact danced through the wind in my veins, carrying fire toward my heart. It felt good. So good.

His fingertips caressed my ribs next, playing with the black lace that protected my breast and attached the back of the nightgown to the front. The strap that held the dress together fell prey to his tracing fingers, the tips of them brushing across the skin of my shoulder. The touch was delicate, hesitant. Did he still need convincing? Was he confused about why I had let him come this close to me? Was he anxious, like I was? Did he want more? How far would he go beyond it, I wondered. The borderline of black lace that protected my heart began to weaken, soothed by its mistress's pleasure and happiness. I was listless, but still knowledgeable. I knew how close he was, but I didn't want him to leave.

His hand flattened against my shoulder, rolling me over onto my back gently as he held himself over top of me, our eyes locking together. I could see the left side of his face clearly now, the moonlight streamed into the room from my back window, the window that sat wide open, long forgotten. His fingers ran through my short pink hair gently, my jade irises glassy as I looked back at him, glistening with starlight. I could see in the depths of his lone onyx eye that he was hesitating. He wouldn't act without a word from me. But, I wanted the same thing. I wished for the same thing. I craved the same thing. And so I smiled, and lifted my right hand to the left side of his face, the only side I could see, and softened my expression.

"Why not try looking into my heart?" I implied to break the silence, his eye widening. His expression became focused, intense, that lone eye flickering across the cracks and crevices of mine, breathing it all in. His eye narrowed. I smiled. "It's full of yearning, isn't it?"

"Why do you want to know?" I smirked, and leaned my face forward, reaching upward with my other hand, resting my palm against the darkened side of his face, and lifting my eyebrows slightly.

"Because it's not enough. Put more into it," I started, our lips centimeters apart. His breath washed over my face. Apples. The smell of the round and crimson apples that I'd always bought at the orchard on the outskirts of the village. Did he live near it? "So much that you won't be there anymore, maybe?"

"That doesn't make any sense," he snorted in reply, before coming even closer. I sighed, as the smell of my favorite fruit wafted into my nose, the sweetness that blew off of his lips intoxicating. Only seconds before he'd touch mine. My happiness pushed at the sides of the small box I'd trapped it in, bursting through the lid when his lips met mine. Why hadn't I gone with the large box instead?

And even as our lips pressed together, I was nervous. The lust that burned through my veins, ignited the instant we made contact, flowing through my bloodstream to set fire to my heart. But this fire wasn't threatening to destroy me. It satisfied me. The sweetness that tumbled across the tip of my tongue as my lips parted against his, it satisfied the craving, the hunger inside me. The threads wove together inside the far reaches of my heart once more, the image they created bringing a smile to my eyes. The feelings were mutual. They were all for the boy in English class. The one I now wanted to know the name of. My hands were gentle against the sides of his face, as the moonlight crept closer and closer to the darkened side of his face, the one hidden from the light. I wouldn't let him down, I hoped.

I listened to the sounds of shifting in the room beside mine, knowing that my parents were oblivious to what was going on in my room at the moment. My headboard was pressed right up against theirs, with only the wall between us. How could they not hear us? My voice lay silent in my throat as we held, believed, and fused, our hearts beating in unison against each other. My shoulders parted from the mattress beneath them, the wind rippling through my short pink hair as it streamed into the room through the open window. The lust continued burning, begging for release from the cage of black lace. It was like a poison, seeping through my muscles and bones, running deep. Venomous or not, I was losing myself. Despite that, my heart's wings continued beating, the desire riding the feathers that fell from the angelic structures, losing hope. Yes, I would accept my nature. The poisoned apple was what I was so desperate for. I'd forgotten it in the tower of my dreams last shooting star.

Our lips pulled apart for a split second, as we gasped for air. "Cinderella was eaten by the wolf last chapter, right?"

"Eh?" He blinked his eyes open, and looked at me with a soft ebony eye. I smiled.

"Wasn't Cinderella accused of telling lies about who she loved, and eaten by her lover who was the wolf?" I asked again, rephrasing my question. He thought for a second. Or seemed to be thinking. He blinked again, and nodded once.

"What about it?" I bit my bottom lip. I wouldn't want to get eaten either. He softened his eye. "Why did you ask?"

"Because, I was unsure." His eyes widened, losing their softness once more. He was confused. But I expected him to be.

"Of what?" I let my hands fall from his face to the mattress below them, and turned my head, the fingers of my left hand knotted in my pink hair. My left eye watched the shifting light carefully, anticipating when it would move next.

Finally, the moonlight cut a smooth, silver line across his face, the darkened side becoming visible to me. I watched the luminescence brighten the second black streak, and the other eye that bore the shadows I loved so much. The two halves came together under the light of the moon, my lips beginning to curl up into a smile as they formed a face. The face of my knight in shining armor. The face of the man from my dreams. The face of the boy from English class. So it had been him all this time. I smiled brighter, and turned back to him, nodding to his right eye.

"Of who you were," I answered. He smirked. I smirked back. "I figured it out soon though, but I still wasn't entirely certain. Until now."

"Because you can see me?" he asked, his eyes softening ever so slightly. I nodded, smiling back.

"I can see everything," I murmured back. "You don't hate me, do you?"

"I never said I hated you," he answered, leaning forward. "Why do you think that?"

"Because you argue and insult me day after day," I whispered, giving him a smirk. "But that's English class, I guess."

He nodded, and glanced past me, toward the shifting wall at the top of my skull. I blinked. They could hear us. But were they waking up? He looked back at me, and smiled gently. "I should get going."

"Alright," I murmured, brushing my hand across his jawbone lightly. "You might want to take the window."

"Hn," he replied, getting up from the bed and walking toward the back window he'd swung through not more than a half an hour ago. Thirty minutes. That's how long this visit had lasted. With a quick glance at the clock at my bedside, I confirmed that. 1:30, on the dot. I smiled. Thirty minutes that I'd never forget.

I rose from the covers, and black lace, walking toward his now shadowed form. "Should I forget this night ever happened, Romeo?"

"Don't call me that," he replied, turning to look back at me with one onyx eye. "Call me Sasuke."

"Alright, _Sasuke_," I corrected, putting emphasis on his given name. "Should I forget this ever happened?"

"What kind of question is that?" I blinked, and crossed my arms over my chest, swinging my left hip out as I shifted on my feet, only a few steps away from his back, his lonely eyes.

"Just answer it, please," I replied softly, aware of the rumbling going on in the room beside mine. Sasuke was aware of it as well. His eyes flashed to the wall, then back.

"I'm not going to forget it," he answered finally. I smirked.

"Are you sure?" He turned around, and faced me evenly, as he had when he'd first jumped through my window. The feeling, the memory was still fresh as my arms fell to my sides anxiously.

"I won't _ever_ forget this night, Sakura," he nodded once, the sound of my name upon his sweet lips like music to me, the heavenliest melody I'd ever heard. My eyes widened, as I took a single step toward him, then another, and another. I threw my arms around his neck once I reached him, and buried my face into his chest, Sasuke staggering backwards out of surprise.

"Sasuke…Promise me that you'll return tomorrow night!" I exclaimed, screwing my eyes shut tightly. He looked down at me with a pensive expression. I continued at his silence. "Comfort me! Hold me! Kiss me! Anything! Please come back! I'm afraid that I'll lose you, like the man in my dreams…" I lifted my head to look into his wide eyes, our faces centimeters apart as I lifted myself up a bit to be at eye level with him. "But while you were here, it felt like a dream come true. I don't want to hide behind that and suffer in silence….So please…" My lips inched closer to his, as I shut my eyes limply.

I could smell his breath, the smell of the poisoned apple washing over me. Yes, _he_ was what I was so desperate for. If it hadn't been for tonight, I never would've realized it. He blinked, and narrowed his eyes. "I can't."

I pulled backwards slightly, blinking from surprise. "You…Can't?"

"I broke your window," he answered simply. I blinked again, still confused. He snorted, and blushed, turning away. "I don't make promises like that."

"But…But…" My voice trailed off, my eyes shimmering in the starlight. Another shooting star was making its way across the sky, soaring behind his eyes. My heart pounded in my chest, making a wish. He took my face in his hands gently.

"We still have school, Sakura," he pointed out, his ebony eyes glittering in annoyance. He hated school, just as much as I did. I smiled wistfully. English class…He turned back to the window, his right hand falling to my shoulder, his left cradling the side of my face. "I've got to get going."

I nodded, and took a step backwards, turning toward my bed, a faint smile on my face. "Right."

I took a few steps toward my bed, my castle of black lace. I heard him turn toward me, the wind rippling through the room beside me, carrying the scent of the night sky with it. I sighed silently, as the cage that restrained my heart tightened even tighter, as I fought back sadness with a crystal sword. He was leaving. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted this moment, these thirty minutes to last even ten seconds longer. The lust wasn't fully satisfied, I wasn't fully satisfied. I wanted more, and yet, I couldn't have any more. Things would go back to normal when I awoke next, alone in my room with only my memories to hold. But all in all, I'd enjoyed this night. I'd enjoyed those thirty minutes to their fullest. The magic hadn't stopped. Time continued to flow, but the magic hadn't left me yet. I could see it sparkling in the air around me, twirling around me in a glittering cyclone of stardust. The shooting star paused, seated in the sky, anxious for my next move.

I stopped where I was, the swaths of black lace smiling up at me. "Sasuke?"

"Hn?" I smiled from my place, and sighed.

"I'm glad it was you who broke that window," I murmured quietly. The shifting in the room beside mine became more insistent, and my heart rate rose in apprehension. Two seconds. It would only take me two seconds. I turned around suddenly, my short cerise hair swinging out beside my left cheek, as I hurried across the room toward him. His eyes flashed once, as he looked back at me when I reached him, bouncing once on both feet. I smiled, and nodded once. "Later."

I pressed my hands into his chest, my fingertips lightly clutching at his shirt as I leaned forward, pressing my lips to his gently, my eyes falling shut. The magic, the stardust that had trailed behind me wove into my pink hair as the wind ruffled it ever so slightly, blowing the glittering sparkles into my bangs. His heart rose to bump against my right palm gently, light and quick as the face so close to mine began to grow warm. He couldn't turn away this time. The taste of his lips brought me back to reality, as I lost myself in the magic of the moment. Time stopped around me, as my heartbeat counted the seconds eagerly, my blood pounding in my ears. The lust in my veins slowly subsided, as the cage of black lace loosened, allowing my heart to fly free. I didn't have to let go, for I would always be protected. The wolf wouldn't come for me yet. Not with the ribbon of stardust circling me. As well as Sasuke, my knight. He'd save me before that, wouldn't he?

I pulled back, and took a breath, opening my eyes slowly. He looked back at me, with his blush and insecurity, and smirked faintly as he nodded. "Later."

He turned around, as I lifted my hands from his chest and reached for the window sill lightly. Footsteps echoed from the room beside mine, Sasuke and I's heads swinging toward the wall beside my room, as he braced himself on the sill, holding his feet under him. He would jump from this high? What kind of man could do that? My heart pounded in my chest as I moved forward a few paces, Sasuke turning toward to the backyard, the shooting star's light refracting back at me against the onyx of his hooded vest-like jacket. I hadn't noticed it, the shortness of the sleeves or how much the darkness of the black contrasted with the lightness of the white of his shirt. With Time having sped up again, the shooting star continued across the sky as my hands fell to the sill, my hair falling forward as I leaned my face out the window, and smiled down at him. The footsteps echoed outside my door, and sharp knock echoed through my room, and I lifted one hand from the sill as Sasuke looked back at me longingly. He didn't want to leave either. I nodded once as I blinked, Sasuke nodding back before he ran into the jade grass.

My door opened, and I turned around, lifting one hand from the window. "Sakura, who was in here with you? I could've sworn I heard someone talking to you for the past thirty minutes!"

"You're wrong, Mom," I answered, turning back to the emerald backyard, lifting my eyes to the star filled sky, the stardust swirling around me. "I was alone this whole time."

"Oh really? And why is that window broken? Mamoru!" My mother cried, leaning out of my room to holler down the hallway. A muffled reply came through the wall.

"What now, Sayuri?" My father asked groggily, as he stumbled down the hallway. She lifted an index finger and pointed at the window.

"It's broken!" I watched the shooting star soar across the sky as my mother complained about the broken window, my father pulling her back toward their bedroom, promising to fix it later in the morning after I promised that I'd been alone, the door shutting behind them.

Once I was certain they were asleep after the initial grumbling and shifting in the room beside mine, I caught a sparkle of stardust in my right hand, and clutching my hands together, dropping my head and closing my eyes. The shooting star paused again, expectant. I smiled, and nodded once. I was glad he'd come tonight. I was glad that it had been him, instead of any of the other boys I knew. My heart's wish drifted across my mind, the words drawn in swirling, looping script that I myself could never imitate, as the comet nodded back to me, flying along its set course, disappearing into the moonlit night. I turned back to my bed, and lay back down, smirking at the window. It was time to walk with him again, once upon a dream.

I sighed, and laid my head on my pillow, closing my eyes. I laughed once, and murmured to myself, "Hurry to sleep, Sakura. Your poisoned apple awaits you at the top of the tower, where you left it."


End file.
